clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chill57181
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Chill57181! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Category:User Templates Hey! I just joined so feel free to talk to meeeeeee! Chill57181 15:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Talk to me please I'm really lonely right now. I'd really like someone to talk to. Barkjon, TurtleShroom, Hat Pop, Sharkbate, Catzip888, Staffan15...Anyone? I need SOMEONE to talk too. I'll settle for anyone. Barkjon, OOJH123, Frenly, TurtleShroom, Hat Pop, Catzip, Staffan15, Sharkbate, Wompus78, Pingali Moi..ANYONE???????? But I will NOT talk to Sanity Penguin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's a str00del. Chill57181 16:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to my page! Hey OOJH123! Can we have a little talk? I'm kind of lonely. Ummm, echo? echo? echo? OOJH123, where did you go????? I'M LONELY! Chill57181 16:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello!--CatZip888 16:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Catzip! Can I add you on my friends list on my user page? Chill57181 16:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, go on.--CatZip888 16:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) OK Thanks! You are going to be my first buddy on the Club Penguin Wiki! WOO HOO! Chill57181 16:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Chill if you want to talk to as more look here! 16:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! RE:Hey Hey OOJH123 I was wondering could I add you on my friends list on my user page please? Chill57181 16:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Ummmmm, OK. Chill57181 16:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Announcements *SOMETHING *SOMETHING *SOMETHING *SOMETHING Hope I helped! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sharkbate but I don't understand that sorry Chill57181 17:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) From Wompus Friend Award - Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Clean-Up I might be cleaning up my talk page soon. Chill57181 01:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello Chill! You sound like a great User. This Alxeedo, not sure if you've heard about me or not. Here are some editing tips and other things =) *When editing a page, unless it's a talk page or says it's okay, please don't sign your signature. *If you want to talk to a User, there is a link next to most signatures leading to the person's talk page. If you want to talk to them, leave the message on that page, not your User talk page. *Try to focus other pages besides your User.When you want to get promoted, this will help you. *Hope you have a great time here!!!! If you want to ask questions, don't hesitate to ask. You can ask me or really anyone. --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 01:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Aleexedo! Actually, I have heard alot about you. Thanks for the tips! By the way, can I add you on my buddy list on my user page? Chill57181 01:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Sure! Plus, it's spelled Alxeedo. Once again, have a great time here! --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 19:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Right. I know now :) Chill57181 19:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Read My Stories! Hey everyone! I am making stories. The first one, "The Day My Puffles Went On An Adventure" is a pretty fun one and I tried to include everyone I have on my user page buddy list. Have fun reading it! I'll have more stories to come! And be sure to check back because I am still working on Hacker Tracker! Chill57181 14:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) The BIG Vote Hey fellow Wiki members! I will have a vote to decide who I should add to my friends list on the wiki. I will make a list of Wiki members that I can add, and then you tell me who you want to vote for! Just sign your name under who you want to vote for. But you can't vote for yourself otherwise I will remove the vote. Happy voting! (The voting will end on may 8th, the start of the Medieval Party, and after that I will check and see who has the most votes and add them to my friends list AND send them a "Congradulations! Your my buddy!" card through the user talk.) Please vote some more! Sheepman Pingu Penguin 4th Hale DillyDally Pingali Moi Votes For Sheepman Votes For Pingu Penguin Votes For 4th Hale Votes For DillyDally Votes For Pingali Moi *--Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 19:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Templates Can someone please tell me how to put templates on my user page? If not, I would like someone to put on the "Gary Fan" one, "Puffle Fan" one, "Seen Penguin Band" one and the "Seen Gary" one. Thanks! Chill57181 19:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I usually go looking at User pages. If there's one I want on mine, I click "Edit this page". It says lots of codes, obviously. If the Template is about Ninjas, I usually look for something with the word "Ninja" in it. It should look something like this: or something. Now here are the codes for the Templates you want! *Gary Fan: *Puffle Fan: *Seen Penguin Band: *Seen Gary: There you go! --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 19:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Alxeedo! I'll try it. Chill57181 19:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) How to do a advance edit Like if you want to write the right thing do this Ex:Penguins Go in Edit this page and see what I mean. Editing a lot it's great for this wiki!OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 20:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) yo Can you go on the Shout Box? Nobody is there but me...I'm all alone <=(--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:29, 6 May 2009 (UTC). Not really Sharkbate. I can't seem to find it anymore! How do you get there? --Chill57181 14:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, what's up?--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 14:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) idk vercool I can't find the shout box Chill57181 14:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Finished! Hey everyone! I completed my "Hacker Tracker" story! It's finished now. Chill57181 14:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Erm... Can you re-name your story? Barkjon and I started a story called "Hacker Tracker" back in March. We're still making it. Please? Also, to get on the shout box, go to the top of the screen and click "MORE". Then scroll down to "Manage Widgets". Click it. A blue bar will appear on top of the screen. Click the white arrow on the RIGHT hand side. Keep clicking it until you see "Shout Box". Click on the little green "plus" sign (+) and there you go!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I changed it to "Hacker Chaser". The title fits better anyways since they keep chasing the hackers everywhere. --Chill57181 14:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) THANKS! YOU ROCK! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) New Column Hey everyone! For those of you who have read the new newspaper, Club Penguin Newz, I am adding a new column, called "Ask Chill57181"! You can send in questions on the user talk. Chill57181 15:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Join The AVCT ATTENTION! JOIN THE AGENT VANDALISM CONTROL TEAM TO STOP BEN'S SOCKPUPPETS NOW! SIGN ON THE "AGENT ALERTS!" TALK PAGE TO JOIN! A very worried Chill57181 19:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Here's the link for it: User:Chill57181/AGENT ALERTS! Signatures Can someone please tell me how to make a signature please? Chill57181 21:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) It's easy! To sign signatures do four of these: ~ Hope it helps! Double 22 21:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) No I mean a link to my talk page in my signature. Chill57181 21:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Chill57181Talk to me! Just copy the code : )--Ced1214 '(Talk|Q&A|Cheese!)''' 22:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Like this?